The present disclosure generally relates to device positioning environments, and more particularly relates to determining the location of a wireless communication device based on reception of wireless signals transmitted by the device.
Wireless communication devices such as smart phones offer a wide range of functions to its users. One such function is a positioning capability that determines the location of the device. However, most devices require a signal from a Global Positioning System (GPS) to present location information to a user. Current technology deployed within consumer wireless communication devices generally fails to provide reliable acquisition of GPS signals while indoors. In addition, this technology and other technologies implemented outside of consumer wireless communication devices generally fail to provide a high-degree of accuracy with respect to a device's location.